HMFG : Life story
by animelovercraze
Summary: This is based on the HMFG PSP/ PS1 games itself. I'm trying to make it as many chapter as i can... Of course there will be romance too between gray, cliff with claire. Hope you all like it.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**1****st**** Spring**

**Claire P.O.V**

' At last, my dream to become a farmer will soon in my grasp ' I said to myself while smiling evily.

I'm Claire. I'm on my way to my newly owned farm at Mineral Town. I'm boarding a ship and I'm hyper excited. Before that I lived in Sunshine Island with my brother who was also a farmer and a rancher at the island there. His name is Mark. He's a successful farmer and rancher. He's very famous and popular with girls too. Yet he's still single and we both have the same colour of hair that is blonde. Well it proves that we are siblings after all. He's the cheerful type and never show any emotion other than smiling to everybody everyday. That's the part I hated the most of him. Enough about him of course I'm telling about myself.

I'm going to start my own new life and it's a new beginning for me. I hope everything was good on my journey but it seems luck wasn't on my side. I ran around the ship like a little kid that have never been out of the house before. Every passengers are looking at me with either annoyed eyes or irritated eyes. Well who cares about them anyway I'm enjoying myself that's all I want to do right now. After half a day running around the ship by checking out every corner and part of the ship. I'm exhausted and sit on the bench enjoying the sea wind blow onto my face. I feel some what peace and tranquility. The wind blow make me feel sleepy at last I fall asleep.

Flashback *

' Brother Mark. I have decided something and I'm sure you will be proud of me' I excliamed happily to Mark that is busy watering his crops.

' HUH!? What is it Clairy? Talk to me later. Can't you see I'm busy here ' Mark replied harshly back to me.

' Come on. Don't be so stressed. Let me help you with the farm work. ' I said loudly while skipping to the field to help Mark finished his work quickly. After a few hours of hard work we finally managed to finish the job.

' Phew. That was tiring I guess I need to start getting used to it by building up my stamina. Right brother? ' I said tiredly as I have run out of stamina.

' Clairy? What do you mean by that? Does that mean you have finally decided to help me in my farm? Right of course. I'm so happy right now that I will give anything even the jerk Vaughn wants. ' Mark said happily with a big smile on his face and laying on the field looking up to the sky.

I feel so bad that my brother has mistaken entirely and his smiling face makes it worst that I can't summon the courage in me to tell him the truth.

' Well …. Yeah… Partly… Is the truth… ' I murmured to myself sadly.

' Great… How am I supposed to tell him that I am not helping him instead I want to own my own farm… I must find a chance or not I will be doomed ' I thought while thinking the idea of telling him the truth.

' Since is such a nice day with great news.. So.. Sis.. To celebrate that you have become so matured I will specially cook you the food that has won in the Cooking Festival every year and you will be delighted. No one has ever take a bite of it. My specialty is rice omelet. ' exclaimed Mark proudly with a big grin on his face.

' Right… Rice omelet… He has always been cooking that for dinner ever since that dish won the cooking festival… Yeah right… ' I said silenty while walking back into our house. A few minutes later, Mark come out with two steaming dishes on his hand. And he serve it on the table and sit on the chair ready to eat and after eating the conversation began.

' So my dear little sister… I'm so happy that you finally made up your mind to help me on the farm… As a brother of yours, you wouldn't know how this thing can make me feel so happy that I want to die… So how was it? My special rice omelet delicous wasn't it.. Even Pierre has to give in and ask me for the recipe himself… ' chatter Mark without non-stop.

' Right... I don't even want to know how you feel because it can make people die… And god… Over exagarating on such omelet. I have eaten hundreds of times that I'm starting to get bored with it ' thought my mind while putting a bored look.

' Well… brother it seems you have mistaken over something… I'm not going to help you on your farm instead… I'm going to help on my own farm… Undersatnd MY FARM… MY OWN FARM ' I said clearly and loudy repeating the word to make sure my silly hyper positive brother will know what I'm talking about.

' Of course Sis. I understand what possibly I can't understand. My farm is your farm so it's both our farm sure no problem with that right ' said Mark happily within his deep thought of his own little world where Mark and I are going be together forever raising the farm.

' Oh god… How positive my brother could be… I need to explain things more straight forwardly ' I thought while my brother still in his own dreamland.

' Brother… I'm owning a farm at Mineral Town you get it… I'm not meaning your farm… It's my own farm at another town… I'm going to have my own career rather than depending on you ' I said more clearly than before. Sometimes his brotherly loving can be quite annoying as he wanted me for himself and only himself. He will kill anybody who tries to talk or get near me. Vaughn who was I first who sought loved was also destroyed by him. Now we're just friend nothing more. There is a moment of silent between us for a few minutes before Mark started talking again.

' Maybe my head have a concussion or something… I can't believe that my dear sister are saying that it must be an illusion a dream… I bet it is… ' said Mark while nodding his head. So I went over near enough to him and pinch his cheek to make sure he's not in his own dream to prove this is reality.

' Ouch… What's that for? That hurts like hell… Wait a minute if it's hurt then… Could this possibly not a dream… … … … … What!!!! Clairy!!!!!!! You serious? No way I'm going to let you do so… No NO NO!!! Ain't a deal Claire I'm not letting you leave my side as long as I'm still alive and I will protect you until the day I die… Hell no I'm agreeing to this! ' said Mark angrily. For the first time ever I have seen him showing different kind of emotion and a rare one indeed as he's angry an angry face too bad I didn't have a camera on my hand or not I would have taken a picture of him already.

' Why no? You can do it why can't I do it then? It's not like I'm going to do anything dangerous. I'm going to lead my own life, I can't just stuck with you with my whole life. My life will be totally wasted. I want my own career, my own farm and my own living without you brother ' I replied him back strenly as this is the choice I have made and I'm serious with it I'm not going to back out now. Mark look shocked as he is just standing like a rockthen his expression turned sad and Mark cute face is shown though it is sad but cute.

' My brother looks cute… Wait a minute his my brother… Well yeah he's charming… Wipe it off I'm not backing out of this' I thought to myself.

'Claire… You really are serious… Aren't you…? But… But… Clairy… What's wrong of being by my side… I can protect you… Give you food this and that… But… But… If you gone and live by yourself if anything happened to you… I… I… Wouldn't know anything… Mineral Town is quite far away from here… Plus… You are a GIRL Claire… Girls can't do heavy work. It will bad for your body and and you don't have much stamina to do job such as farming… I'm worried Clairy this is not a good idea ' Mark replied to me silently while thinking all the bad could happened to me if I'm not by his side.

' Brother… I can take care of myself and I have asa much stamina and strength as you do as I helped you on the farm too you know! And don't underestimate me because I'm just a girl. Don't give me Stupid reason such as girl is fragile, weak and etc… Well.. I'm going no matter what you going to say ' I replied him sternly with determine look and fire burning in my eyes full of passion.

'… Sometimes… You're just too stubborn… It's seem like you have made up your mind about this… As your brother I know your attitude… I guess you won't back out no matter what I said… *Sigh* Alright… But… There's condition if you don't accept the condition I won't let you go… How about it? ' said Mark back to his usual old cheery self again. That's Mark getting all positive no matter how hard the situation might be to him.

' No problem… I'm going to accept whatever condition you applied so spit it out already. ' I replied with a winning smile. At last, I'm going to get my freedom oh heaven this is paradise. I giggled of the thought I can do whatever I wanted without my brother Mark presence.

' Ok then… No. 1 : You must become a successful farmer and rancher in 3 years or not you are coming back to live with me. No.2 : In one month you must at least send me 4 letters to report your daily activities to me No.3 : During my birthday and your birthday you must come back to Sunchine Island to celebrate with me . So it's that clear I will write it down in a paper if you want sis ' said Mark happily. Well he get over his sadness way too soon I guess.

' Alright… Alright… Geez… What a condition… ' I replied back annoyingly as his condition is alll related to brotherly love that wanted to protect me at all cost. He's irritating me by times to times. This is the bad thing about being a little sister I guess.

' So… Start packing up sis for your little adventure… And I wil let you leave the day after tommorow as tommorow I will teach you the basic of farming and all… Oh little sis... How matured have you become ? ' replied Mark while giggling and petting my head like a little pet. Soon I will regain my pride and dignity when I leave my brother side. This is the beginning of my new life and I want everything to be perfect.

* End of Flashback *

The wind was blowing heavily and sound of thunder and lightning clashing on the sky that makes people feel that their death has come near. It seems there's a storm coming and every passenger on board are evacuating the ship by using the lifeboat while there was I still sleeping like a log without knowing what happened as I'm peacefully sleeping. Then I heard an old man's voice trying to wake me up from my slumber.

' Hey lad… LAD! Wake up LAD!!!! We're evacuating the ship lad!!! WAKE UP!!!!!! ' screamed the old man who was supposed to be the captain of the ship. I jumped up shockingly not knowing what had happened around me and I'm still yawning as I'm still half asleep state.

' Damn… What the hell was that for old man!!!!!!!? Can't you see I'm sleeping here? Let me get some rest…. ' I said sounding sleepy but when I open my eyes more clearly this time I look around me and there isn't anybody around. I can feel the wind blowing wildly make sound like human cry.

' LAD! What are you still doing on the ship? Every passenger has already evacuated the ship. You want to die so badly lad! ' shouted the captain agrily at me. Can't he see that I'm asleep. How would I know that there's storm coming while I'm sleeping. I bet he's stupid or something then the ship started to move wildly as it's going to turn around that's the moment when I started to panic. Suddenly there's lighting sturck the boat twice and I can hear the captain screamed at me grab a hold onto something but in awhile… Everything went black… I don't even know what's happening anymore… All I wanted now is continue my slumber… then I'm drifted on the sea…

To be continue…

So… This is just the first chapter I hope You guys the readers will like it. I'm new here so I'm getting the idea on making the next chapter. Kindly please review on this and give me some idea whether Claire will like Cliff/ Gray/ both. I'm having hard time choosing as both are my top favourite guys you know. If sunshine island top 3 guys are of course you all can guess it's Mark, Vaughn, and Will. Cool right. Thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
